Steal My Heart
by l0chn3ss
Summary: SoMa Prompt- VampireKnight!AU from Ch 88; Maka used to be human as the pure blood vampire side of her was dormant. Since her awakening, she has been dead to Soul. When she tries to steal away his memories of her human past, she learns just how precious she was to him. (M for Blood)


**A/N: **Vampire Knight AU + SoMa  
Based on the scene in Ch 88

I really love the Vampire Knight series with all my heart and Zero and Yuki have been my OTP since chapter 1, so I combined the two otps together, giving it a SoMa twist.

This makes me consider a VampireKnight!SoMa story now.. but as it stands this is a one shot.

AngstNess ahoy

* * *

They'd been together since the beginning of time, together against the storm that raged around them that tried to tug them apart. Ever since she chanced upon his life, saving him from his inner demons, he'd been caught by her web. As a creature of darkness, it was only natural that Soul craved her light. Life's energy seemed to trickle from her veins to his, running into the cracks within his walls. Maka was his savior, his angel, but she was gone now, and what replaced her was a creature even darker than him.

He'd only unlocked the truth behind her humanity a year ago, the same night Maka was consumed by her own vampire blood. Not long after he'd sworn to exterminate her- their kind, they sealed their hearts to walk down their chosen paths. **If that's what will keep you alive, then I'll run from you forever.** There was nothing else to do except to hunt her- their kind, and for a year, that's what he did, until a sudden change of events brought them back to each other. The storm that fought to separate them was not match for the strings that tied them together.

Since the beginning of his time, he'd craved her sweet crimson blood, and suffered for years of thirst. "Only the blood of the one you love will satisfy you." Her human side, the only side they knew of at the time, surrendered herself to him to silence his demons and to hush the sting in his throat, even though her heart belonged to someone else. She would extend her hand out to him with an open palm and brush his hair back, repeating words of kindness. Her beautiful green eyes granted him forgiveness for his sinful desires.

Her blood, full of the sun and the hope he desired, mixed with his and he knew there was nothing sweeter than this. After her true self was released by that same someone, the thick blood transformed into something even more pure than the stars in their sky. But the final traces of her being disappeared along with the scent of the sun as she was dragged into darkness. She was rightfully royalty whom sat upon thrones of shadows, she was the pure blood princess of the night world.

A year after their separation, traces of light reentered her, but she was never the same as the Maka he knew since their beginning. The human who captured his heart no longer existed, at least not in his world.

* * *

"Soul? You're so slow, you might as well grow gills and live as a mermaid." She stood outside the door as he dried his hair with a borrowed towel. After washing the ashes and remains of his fight, he had locked himself in the bathroom to steel himself once again. Soul had given himself up to fight the King who manipulated his life, who manipulated Maka's life, and he was shocked at just how far he had fallen. No amount of water would cleanse their sins that they have accumulated in just this life cycle.

Still, the girl who resembled his most treasured person stood behind the door with her back pressed against it. She was restraining herself, just like he had been all his life. Were any of them strong enough to last though?

"It's great that no one was injured tonight, isn't it? But there are still so many things that I didn't know about, just like how I didn't you could dance..." her voice carried through the wood that separated them as easily as if she were standing beside him.

Soul squeezed the towel in his hand. _Don't pretend to be the girl who I lost before. Don't let words tumble from your mouth that are laced with her touch._

"That's right, that was a fantasy, too. Wasn't it? The Soul I know doesn't know how to dance, just like the night that I remember a year ago. He isn't as graceful as you are now, but that night at the party... So many girls pressed themselves to him, hoping for a dance before the evening ended, but he brushed them aside so easily... Actually, I was just thinking..."

"When have you ever not?" Soul started to button his dress shirt. His nimble fingers smoothed over the wrinkles and he rolled the cuffs up to his mid-forearm. Her voice started again.

"This was just a random thought, but have you ever wondered what it would've been like if... if we weren't vampires? If I'd met you in the piano room one day when you were ditching class and I scolded you for your laze. If you grimaced and told me to 'stop yakking my mouth off' but followed me out as I made my way to the roof of the school? If we talked and snapped at each other like normal kids would? Would we still be as close as we were when we were children all those years ago? Would we find a way to become something mo-"

Soul yanked the door open and glared down at her fallen form. "Are you an idiot? We would have nothing in common. What happened happened, so let's go." Just as he reached to pick her up, her hand shot out to grip his arm.

"Soul."

"What?"

"What if we never met?"

"I'm not following you."

"Seriously, what if we never met? Would your life be better, without being tainted by me?" _No._ "Would you be able to breathe and live normally?" _No._ She reached out to touch his throat, feeling his regrets as he swallowed. "Would your thirst finally be quenched?"

Soul tore her hand from his skin. "Stop."

But it wasn't her who stopped, it is was his own body that refused to budge. She was looking at him with eyes that have seen too much of the world, eyes that longed and have suffered. _"Soul._" Yes, this was her power, her special, pure power that trapped him under her command. He felt his trembling hand release hers and his body knelt down.

"Soul."

He could see her through the full length bathroom mirror that hung behind the door. When had it closed? She reached to brush his hair from his neck, caressing the skin under her finger. A hand was placed over his heart and the other found it way to the back of his head. As she leaned into him, her ashy pig tails tickled his shoulders, but he couldn't move against it. Her scent wafted over him, reminding him of the brilliant sun that they couldn't bear to stand in. _The girl he knew was dead to him, the only one with the scent of the sun. And yet she still tormented him._

She drew in a shaky breath and pressed her lips against him. He felt her fangs tentatively poking, but then they sank deep within him. Her tongue moved as she caught every drop that fell from him. It was then when she entered his mind.

Soul felt the girl probing his mind for something, her essence poured into every one of his senses. Maka pulled and tugged something, trying to take it with her enhanced soul, and then a flood of memories filled him.

_Maka. She hated to eat carrots with all her heart. She hid this secret from him until the day she forgot to take them out of her pockets on laundry day. Maka. The day they had gotten lost in the woods together and he cried enough for the both of them. She held onto his hand, never letting go even though sweat made them sticky. Maka. She forget to lock the bathroom door more often than not but it was always his fault for not knocking before he entered. Maka. Her soft palms rubbed against his cheeks as she dried his tears for the first time. Her warm self that loved to crawl into the same covers that enveloped him. Maka. She owned more bookmarks than a Hallmark store, but each one vanished because of her carelessness. All of them except the one she stole from him. Maka. Her laughter that could rise the sun and her smile that gave light that was brighter than the sky. Maka. When they moved in together after agreeing that they no longer wanted to deal with Spirit, she let him choose exactly where and let him have the first pick for a room. Maka. She loved popsicles and lollipops. She kept an endless supply in the fridge and in her room. She bought them far less often after they both attracted ants on a hot summer's day, when she forgot to put away the groceries. Maka. The first time she cried in his arms after her mama abandoned her family for another. Maka. When he knew his heart belonged to her. Maka. When he knew her heart belonged to another. Maka._

He felt wetness dripping onto his shirt. His eyes widened as he faintly remembered the present. Maka was still pressed against him, but her small body racked with tremors. _"If I were stronger... we may have..."_ Her voice echoed in him and it resonated with his heart. "_Maybe if the fates weren't so cruel, we would have had the chance to become something more."_

Soul noticed a weight in his chest that grew with every passing second. His nausea increased as each memory was drawn out..._ drawn out? Maka, what are you doing?! Maka?! STOP!_

_"If I erase the memories of Maka from your existence..."_

_STOP._

_"It's better if you never knew her."_

_NO!_

_"It's for the best... Soul..."_

_I won't ever forgive you, Maka... I will never forgive you for stealing my memories of her!_

Darkness was already inching into him. Patches of his most treasured memories were now missing, no matter how hard he tried to recall them. It was as if nothing was there in the first place. Phantoms of the past became ghosts, and those ghosts dissipated into oblivion.

_I will never forgive you for stealing away my heart!_

_"For a year, my thirst couldn't end. For a year, not even His blood was enough for me to stop the pain. But yours was my only salvation. If this is the suffering you have gone through for so long, let me steal your heart."_

_Maka! No..._

_"The final battle is almost here, Soul. It's better this way. I'm not going to survive... But... Let me protect you, one last time..."_

* * *

When he woke up in an unfamiliar room the next morning, to an unfamiliar girl with green eyes and who reeked of vampire scum and the sun, he reached for his blade and held it between them.

"Who the fuck are you."

"Your boss asked me to make sure you were alright, that is all, sir. He wants to review your mission with him after your awakening."

"If that's all, get out of my sight. Never return to my room."

"As you wish."

After she left, he clutched his head and laid back against the pillow. He felt the shadow of a hand that used to stroke tears from his cheek and held away demons at night. His throat was sated for the first time since... _**who knows when...**_


End file.
